The present invention relates to decorative laminates bearing images printed on an interlayer by a process of ink jet printing. The present invention particularly relates to decorative laminates wherein the image has been printed onto an interlayer comprising polyvinyl butyral (PVB). The present invention also relates to ink formulations that are useful for preparing the laminates of the present invention.
Decorative laminates are known and obtained by various processes. DE 29706880, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,968,553, 5,914,178, EP 1129844A1, and DE 20100717 disclose making decorative glass laminates via a silk screening process. Silk-screening an image onto an interlayer is a very time-consuming and expensive process for making decorative laminated safety glass. A process for making decorative glass laminates has also been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,672. This patent describes a transfer lamination process wherein an image printed on paper is transferred to a thermoplastic film, and the film bearing the transferred image is then laminated between glass sheets.
Use of “ink jet” technology to print on PVB and polyurethanes using dye based inks for laminated safety glass has been disclosed in WO0218154. Ink jet printing is known and is a conventional process for printing wherein ink droplets are propelled through a printing head at a high speed towards a printing substrate. Ink jet technology is very flexible because any digital image can be printed onto a substrate.
However, a disadvantage of printing directly on PVB using an ink jet printing process is that PVB interlayers have a roughened surface pattern (Rz from 30-60 μm) that can cause poor image quality in a printed image. The roughened surface pattern is necessary in a PVB lamination process to obtain laminates free of air bubbles and other defects caused by the presence of trapped air during the lamination process. However, when ink jet printing onto PVB, the rough surface pattern can effect image quality with respect to mottle and resolution.
Other problems with conventional processes for ink-jet printing are encountered due to the inks used in conventional ink-jet processes. Low viscosity inks are required in a conventional ink jet printing process to alleviate high pressure build-up in the print head of the ink jet printer, and subsequent damage to the head and/or poor quality in the printed image. Ink jet printing is carried out conventionally by either (a) drop on demand (DOD) processes, such as a piezo electric printing or thermal ink jet printing processes, or (b) continuous drop ink jet printing. There are other factors as well that make low viscosity inks necessary and preferable in ink jet printing processes. However, use of conventional inks that are suitable for ink jet printing can result in poor image quality on a thermoplastic interlayer. Poor image quality can be the result when a low viscosity ink is sprayed onto a roughened surface such as a PVB surface that has been prepared for lamination, due to ink running from high points to low spots on the interlayer surface.
Another potential problem with printing an image on an interlayer prior to lamination onto another substrate is that the adhesive bond between the interlayer and the substrate can be significantly weakened due to colorant on the surface of the interlayer that can reduce the “effective” bonding surface area between the substrate and the interlayer. By “effective bonding surface” it is meant to describe that surface area where the interlayer and the substrate are in direct contact with each other without an intervening colorant layer. Reduction of the adhesive force of the laminate can result in the laminate having poor performance as a safety glass, or in the application for which it was intended.
The Applicants have developed a system for ink jet printing on thermoplastic interlayers in such a way that when laminated to a substrate, the laminate maintains its strength and resilience against breakage, while at the same time a quality image is produced on the interlayer printing substrate.